


Even Flow

by kamutojos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Intrusive Thoughts, Therapy Mention, someone give him a hug fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamutojos/pseuds/kamutojos
Summary: It was hard being a genius and human at the same time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Even Flow

He was often always told he thought too much, for someone who wasn't good with his emotions. He would agree, if he cared to acknowledge what they were saying, but most of the time he just didn't, choosing to not pay them any attention.

He thought about various things, he wondered how he was still sane or managed to talk coherently if he chose to talk. Most would regard him as a quiet kid, usually keeping to himself, which is why he always heard "you look like you think a lot" or "you're too stuck in your own head" and again, he ignored them, as usual, but lately.. it wasn't as easy.

He didn't know how emotions worked, emotionally stunted as he was, so this feeling was strange to him. He couldn't quite place it, but maybe it was.. fear? 

He never thought bad thoughts, or what could be regarded as bad thoughts, maybe debating his humanity some days but really it was a valid concern he thought. His therapist didn't seem to think as much but oh well. 

He just wished on certain nights his thoughts would stop betraying him, he already had an irregular sleep pattern but this certainly wasn't helping. He gave up trying to sleep after a bit, choosing to look up at the ceiling of his dorm, wondering when the noise would stop.

For someone who was regarded as a genius, he was sure he looked pathetic, unsure what to do with himself. He sat up and sighed, playing with a strand of his hair, a nervous habit he'd managed to pick up somehow.

Maybe another study session was in order, anything to get rid of the noise, he decided, as he got up from his bed and went over to his desk, ready for another night of hopefully falling asleep at his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie hi I'm back I think?? 
> 
> I know I promised I'd be working on chapter 2 of That Fic but my mental health has been telling me nah plus I took on way too many other projects for some reason? yeah :) do not be like me kids
> 
> Surprise to no one but it's another Izuru centered fic because he's fun to project on when I'm in a certain mood!! Love him 
> 
> This takes place in the UTDP universe because honestly Izuru there is like. way better than how he is in DR3 and I just made him a bit more human because he deserves it
> 
> I'm rambling now so ily all take care of urselves <3


End file.
